1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a security event. The present invention particularly relates to a security event and the location and identification of wireless devices associated with the security event.
2. Background of the Art
A few large cities have become plagued with gunfire. This gunfire may be both related and unrelated to the criminal community. For example, gunfire associated with celebrations has been known to cause injury and death. Similarly, gunfire associated with gang activity may be slow to be reported to the authorities resulting in loss of life due to delays in getting medial attention to injured victims
Some of the cities have adopted location systems that have proven effective in the location of the gunfire. Such systems, sometimes referred to as “gunshot detection systems” are generally known and available. Such systems can be used to detect the source of an acoustic event, the radial direction of an event and/or the general proximity of an event.
Gunfire is not the only basis of concern to security organizations. Explosions now have become a fact of life in some cites. The threat of explosions, including explosions that release harmful materials such as radiation, toxic chemicals, and dangerous biological materials is also a concern.
Explosions are often remotely controlled through the use of wireless devices. Even gunfire may involve wireless devices. For example, a sniper may be much more effective if the sniper's fire is directed. An explosive device may be much more effective if it can be activated when a target is in close proximity. Wireless devices such as cell phones, pagers, and radio transceivers are often used for these purposes.